In This Skin: Collector's Edition
In This Skin: Collector's Edition is a reissue of Jessica Simpson's third album "In This Skin." The album was released on March 2, 2004 by Columbia Records (nearly nine months after the original album was released). Album Background The first news about the third studio album by Jessica began circulating in late 2002 (about a year after the release of her then latest studio album "Irresistible." Jessica said she wanted to write songs for her third album. In an interview with MTV in October of 2002, Nick Lachey (her then-husband) revealed that Jessica was back in the studio, working on a new album. He said: "She's finally writing her own music, which I have always said she could do forever, but she had always been shy to get out there and do it. Jessica's a great writer, and she's really doing her songwriting from the hear." Over the sound of the album, Nick said: "It's a much more organic album and more true to itself. All live instruments and it's very musical." After the confirmation, Jessica gave an interview to the press in which she stated that she had met with Damon Elliott (an music producer who previously worked with the likes of Beyoncé, Pink, Gwen Stefani and Christina Aguilera). Later on, other producers signed on to contribute to Simpsons album, among those included Billy Mann (known for working with Ricky Martin, Backstreet Boys, Cher and Celine Dion) another producer confirmed at this meeting was Rob Fusari (who like the other producers) worked with Jessica on her first album. In January of 2003 (in an interview at the American Music Awards), Andy Marvel revealed he was writing several songs for her album. Columbia Records confirmed the date for album release would be August 19, 2003 & to be entitled "In This Skin." Furthermore, other confirmed producers included Keith Thomas, Rick Wake and Andrew Williams. In January of 2004, Jessica announced the reissue of "In This Skin" subtitled In "This Skin: Collector's Edition." New Album Material For the reissue of the album, Jessica recorded two cover songs: "Angels" (originally sung by Robbie Williams) and "Take My Breath Away" (originally sung by Berlin). "Take My Breath Away" is is Jessica & Nick's love theme because (according to Jessica) "it was playing the first time Nick kissed me" and that "I've been obsessed with 'Take My Breath Away' for a very long time." Nick Lachey helped produce the vocals for both of her cover songs. Another song from the album "Angels" was a tough session for Jessica because she had to do both songs in a day, but Nick helped her get in the right mood by keeping his hand in her back pocket and "being right there" during the recording session. Tracklisting #Angels (4:05) (written by Robbie Williams & Guy Chambers; produced by billymann) #With You (3:12) (written by Jessica Simpson, Andy Marvel & billymann; produced by billymann & Andy Marvel) #Take My Breath Away (3:15) (written by Giorgio Moroder & Tom Whitlock; produced by billymann) #My Way Home (3:13) (written by Jessica Simpson, Damon Elliott & Romeo Antonio; produced by Damon Elliott) #Sweetest Sin (3:14) (written by Diane Warren; produced by Ric Wake & Richie Jones]] #I Have Loved You (4:45) (written by Holly Lamar, Greg Barnhill & Denise Rich; Lamar; produced by Greg Barnhill, David Munk & Lee Mars) #Forbidden Fruit (3:30) (written by Jessica Simpson, Greg Fitzgerald & Thomas Nichols; produced by Greg Fitzgerald) #Everyday See You (4:18) (written by Jessica Simpson, Andrew Williams, Franne Golde & Kasia Livingston; produced by Andrew Williams, Franne Golde & Kasia Livingston) #Underneath (4:02) (written by Jessica Simpson, Matthew Gerard & Trina Harmon; produced by Keith Thomas) #You Don't Have to Let Go (3:43) (written by Jessica Simpson, Jason Deere & Trina Harmon; produced by Trina Harmon) #Loving You (3:31) (written by Jessica Simpson, Damon Elliott & Craig Young; produced by Damon Elliott) #In This Skin (4:18) (written by Jessica Simpson, Rob Fusari & Trina Harmon; produced by Rob Fusari) #Be (4:11) (written by Jessica Simpson, Andrew Williams, Franne Golde & Kasia Livingston; produced by Andrew Williams, Franne Golde & Kasia Livingston) #With You (Acoustic Version) (Bonus Track) (3:16) Chart Performance "In This Skin: Collector's Edition" peaked at #2 on the Billboard 200. Category:Albums